Mobile devices, such as mobile phones and smart phones, typically include display screens for displaying selected information and graphics to users. Smart phones, for example, have a small display screen for use when viewing Internet pages, using an on-board digital camera, emailing, etc. Laptop computers, notebook computers, and other personal digital devices (PDAs) also have display screens for displaying data, images, documents, and the like. Portable televisions, electronic games, and other devices also contain small display screens of various types. By their nature, all such mobile devices are intended to be functional when used outdoors; however, it is well known that under some circumstances ambient sunlight can make display screens on mobile devices difficult to view.
It is also well known that mobile devices should satisfy various user requirements regarding size, weight, thickness, battery life, and other performance attributes. It is therefore desirable to provide methods and apparatus of shielding display screens from ambient sunlight without unduly adding to the size, weight, cost, or complexity of mobile devices. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide convenient methods and apparatus of shading screen displays of mobile devices.